Party Is Not Cool
by HazelWitch81
Summary: Chris invites Brian and Stewie to a party. Everyone in this fanfic are playing the roles of the characters from Beavis and Butthead.


Got some time off from my job. In light of the Family Guy Season 18 Trailer that featured Beavis and Butthead. I came up with an idea for a fanfic where the Family Guy teens are playing the parts of the high school students from Beavis and Butthead!

In this fanfic I even used some students from Family Guy episodes that only appeared once or twice.

It was the first day of summer vacation for Highland High students, but

Stewie and Brian as dumb as they are, were unaware of that. So they

were walking down the street to Highland High school assuming it was a

school day.

Stewie: heheheheh! There was nothing good on TV! That sucks!

Brian: Yeah, and you know what that means, dude! huhuhuhuhuh! We

have to go to this sucky place! huhuhuhuhuh!

Just then, they were stopped by Kent, Neil, and Jake Tucker.

Kent: Hey, Stewie and Brian, are you guys coming to Chris's

party?

Neil: We are! I'm totally stoked about this, dude! It's a celebration

for the first day of Summer Vacation!

Stewie: It's like summer? heheheheh! We'll I'll be damned,

heheheheh! We were going to school, but...

Brian smacked Stewie upside the head.

Brian: So like it's Summer Vacation? huhuhuhuhuh! That would be

cool! huhuhuhuh!

Jake Tucker: Yes, today's the first day of it, c'mon over to Chris's

house!

Stewie and Brian decided to follow them. When they were at

Chris's house, they saw it was a sucky party. And everyone there was

from Van Driessen's's class.

Brian: What the hell is this crap?! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, heheheheheh! Who are all these buttmunches? This

sucks. (About to leave, Chris catches them)

Chris: Hey, Stewie and Brian! My best buddies! I'm so glad you

could make it! My Mom and Dad aren't home, so try out any game you like!

Just then, a doorbell rang. Chris went to answer it, and it was

Meg.

Chris: Hi, Meg! You came to my party just like everyone else

here in Van Driessen's's class is?

Meg: (sigh) Anything to get away from my degranged parents.

(Walking past Stewart)

Brian: (seeing Meg) Hey look, Stewie! Meg-a-ria! huhuhuhuh!

She sucks! huhuhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, heheheheheh! Smart chicks like her are stupid!

hehehehe! Cha-cha-cha!

Meg: I knew you guys would show up, and I just know you'll wreck

havoc. (She walks by them.)

Stewie & Brian (together chanting): Meg-a-ria! CHA-CHA-CHA!

Meg-a-ria! CHA-CHA-CHA! Meg-ria! CHA-CHA-CHA!

Meg: Get a life, you two. (Walks away)

Stewie: This party's even suckier then I thought! heheheheheh!

Brian: Yeah, nothing but a bunch of fartknockers! huhuhuhuhuh! And

sucky games! If we ever had a party, we'll invite only cool people and

cool chicks! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, that would rule! heheheheheh!

Chris (Running up to Stewie and Brian): Hey, you guys, wanna

try out some games?

Brian: Uhhhhhh, no! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: No way, buttwipe! Your games suck! heheheheheh!

Chris: Oh, c'mon, how can you say that when you haven't tried them,

yet? Let's check out the Bumper Car game. (Chris drags them to the

game)

Stewie: Bumper cars?! (Imitates roaring engine)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMM! (And starts spitting)

Brian: (Smacks him): Shuttup, fartknocker! This sucks.

Stewie: Oh yeah, I forgot. heheheheheh!

They arrived at the Bumper Car game. It was only a small wooden toy

car, and it had to be bumped between a wide cabinet. And on the side, it

had prizes like some plush dogs, skunk stickers, and air fresheners shaped

like women. Kent, Neil, and Jake Tucker were there. Stewie and

Brian saw the air fresheners and chortled at them.

Brian: Whoa! huhuhuhuhuh! Look at those, dude! huhuhuhuhuh!

(Looking at the air fresheners)

Kent: Hey, dudes! Are we having fun yet?

Neil: All you guys have to do is bump the car between a cabinet.

It's fun, I got a stuffed dog as a prize, I'm giving it to my sister!

Brian: Is she naked? huhuhuhuhuhuh! Like those air fresheners?

huhuhuhuhuh!

Neil: You guys are sick, man!

Kent, Neil, and Jake Tucker left to play another game.

Chris: C'mon you guys, try it!

Stewie came up and tried it, but bumped it 10 times over.

Stewie: I want those naked chick air fresheners! heheheheheh!

Boi-oi-oi-oi-oing! (But the toy car landed where the skunk stickers were)

Chris: Okay, pick out a sticker, Stewie!

Stewie: No way, we want those naked chick things! heheheheheh!

Brian: (Shoving Chris onto the floor): We don't want your sucky

stickers, _munch! We want those naked chick things! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, heheheheh! Give them to us, now, now, now, now,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Chris: Tell you what you guys, I'll take you to another game, okay?

Chris got up and lead Stewie and Brian to another game. But

behind Chris's back, Stewie and Brian stole the air fresheners.

And put them in their pockets. And followed Chris afterward.

Chris lead Stewie and Brian to where everyone was playing "Pin

the Tail On the Donkey". Just then, they run into the Connie and Gina.

Chris: Hi, Connie and Gina! We having fun here?

Adam Frias: We sure are, dude!

Gina, Cleveland Jr and Connie: (together): We are the Positive Acting

Choatix! And we are here to have fun at Chris's party.

Chris: That oath is precedented, dudes! I can't wait to volunteer

with you guys this summer!

Brian: Are we going to play some cool games, or are you guys going to

screw around?! huhuhuhuhuh!

Chris: I gotta go, show Stewie and Brian here the Pin the Tail

on the Donkey game!

The Connie and Gina lead were explaining to Stewie and Brian the how to

play the game. The handed Stewie and Brian each a fake Donkey tail

to pick it on the wall with the picture of the donkey.

Brian: Hey, Stewie! Wanna know what this looks like? huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Uhhhhh, I dunno! heheheheheh!

Brian: It's poop, I think! huhuhuhuhuh! We're playing Pin the Poop

on the Donkey! huhhuhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: heheheheheheheh! That's pretty funny, Brian! heheheheheh!

Just then, Courtney walks by them.

Brian: (To Courtney ) Hey, baby! huhuhuhuhuhuh! Wanna Pin the Tail on

my Donkey? huhuhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: (excited) YEAH! YEAH! ME, TOO! ME, TOO!

Courtney : No way! I don't want to play a game where it involves animal

exploitation. Besides, how would you like it if someone pinned a tail on,

you, and made a game out of it? Peace! (Walking away)

Stewie: heheheheheh! She said 'made'!

Brian: And then she said, 'out'!

Stewie: heheh! She also said, 'it'!

Cleveland Jr came and blindfolded them.

Stewie: Ahhhhh! How turned out the lights?!

Cleveland Jr: You have to play this game blindfolded. You have already seen

the picture of the donkey on the wall. And now, you have to try to find

it, and pin the tail on him. Understand?

Brian: Uhhhh, no! Blindfolds suck! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: I like agree with that, Brian! heheheheheh! How can

pinning a tail be so hard.

Stewie and Brian were walking in opposite directions trying to

find the donkey.

Brian: No way, dillwad! We're pinning poop on the donkey!

Stewie: Oh, yeah! heheheheheheh!

The other kids at the party, the members of the Adam West High Football Team, and Chris kept

cheering them on. Suddenly, they both came upon something they thought

was a toilet. Which was actually a barrell to play Bobbing for Apples.

Stewie: I gotta take a whiz, Brian! heheheheheh!

Brian: Yeah, me, too! huhuhuhuhuhuh!

Just then, Stewie and Brian both pulled down their pants and

started urinating in the barrell, everyone was grossed out, Chris

freaked.

Chris: No you guys, NOOOOO! We need that to play Bobbing for

Apples!

All the boys were laughing at them, the girls were appalled. After

they were done, they forgot to pull their pants back up and kept tripping

all over the place, and eventually ran into each other and pinned the fake

Donkey Neil on their backs.

Stewie & Brian: OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris came up to them and unblindfolded them, and had taken the

Donkey Neil off their backs.

Chris: Okay, people, forget Bobbing for Apples. I got something

better.

Brian: Dammit, Stewie, you were supposed to pin the poop on the

donkey, not me, dillmunch!

Stewie: Shut up, buttburgler!

Chris: Stop! Stop! Let's not get chaotic! I'll go get something

you all will really like! (Chris runs off.)

Brian: (hitting Stewie): Dillweed!

Stewie: (Hitting Brian): Bunghole!

Brian: (hitting Stewie): asswipe!

Stewie: (hitting Brian): Uhhhh, let's ee here...

Trying to stop Brian and Stewie from beating on each other. Neil ran up to them.

Neil: Stop it, you two! Don't you want to see the suprise?

Stewie: Suprises, suck! heheheheheh!

Neil: Not always, just stop fighting, it's getting old. (Stands behind

them)

Chris came back with some boxes of nachos from Maxi Mart. Everyone

came clamouring around Chris, expect for Meg and Courtney , to get some

nachos.

Kent: (Eating his nachos): Hey, girls, how come you didn't want any

nachos?

Meg: They're too fattening. In my family, we eat healthy, and I tend

to keep it that way.

Courtney : I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat food that smiles.

Stewie and Brian ate their nachos on the kitchen table, as did

everyone else that had nachos. Everyone was talking about how clean-cut

the party was, and how good the nachos taste.

Brian: This was like the only good thing about this party, or

something! huhuhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, heheheheheh! These nachos RULE! They taste great!

heheheheh!

Brian: Less filling! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Taste great! heheheheheh!

Brian: Less filling!

Stewie: No way, dude, they taste great! heheheheheh!

Brian: No, dumb_! They're less filling!

This got into an argument between the two, which had everyone

watching.

Stewie: TASTE GREAT! heheheheheh!

Brian: LESS FILLING! huhuhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: TASTE GREAT!

Brian: LESS FILLING!

Stewie: TASTE GREAT!

Brian: LESS FILLING!

Stewie: (going into a seizure): TAAAAASTE

GREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!

Brian: Dammit, Stewie, I'm gonna beat the living crap outta you!

Stewie and Brian got into a physical fight, and were chorlting and

saying 'Taste Great!' 'Less Filling!' while they were fighting.

Meg: (Coming up to the scene): Wasn't that phrase popular circa 10

years ago?

Kent: (Laughing): Those guys are in the totally wrong direction,

dudes!

Kent, Meg, Courtney , Neil, The Football Team, and Connie and Gina, and

even Chris were standing around watching them fight.

Gina: Lets go home you guys.

Cleveland Jr: Good idea.

Kent: I'm never forgetting this! (laughing)

Neil: Neither am I! It's been cool, Chris!

The Football Team, and Connie and Gina were all headed for the door.

Connie: Let's go to a better party at my house!

Adam Frias, Gina, Cleveland Jr, Kent, and Neil: YAY!

Chris: Wait you guys, you gotta help me clean this mess before my

parents get home!

Meg: (headed for the door): Didn't your parents ever teach you to

clean up after youself? Get those imbiciles to help you, too.

Everyone had left. Stewie and Brian were still fighting over

whether they nachos tasted great, or if they're less filling. It made a

huge mess, and they had nacho cheese all over their clothes.

Chris: Break it up you two! The party's over! Help me clean up

this place before my parents get home!

Brian: (hitting Stewie): Really? huhuhuhuhuh! Cool!

Stewie: (hitting Brian): Yeah, yeah! heheheheheh! Your party

sucked, Stewart! There was nothing cool about it!

Brian: C'mon dude, let's leave this dork. huhuhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, let's get some nachos! heheheheheh!

Chris saw Stewie and Brian leave the house, he ran after them,

just then, Lois and Peter came onto the driveway,

via car. Chris couldn't catch up to them in time.

Lois: (Coming out of the car): Chris, what's going on here?

Peter.: (Going into their house): What in the Sam Hill is this

mess?!

Chris: I can explain! I can explain! I can explain! (Running into

his house.)

Stewie and Brian watched this from a distance. They also heard Amy

Rose and Peter. yelling at Chris. They even heard Chris cry,

while trying to explain.

Stewie: Chris's in trouble! heheheheheheh!

Brian: Every dork gets his day, Stewie! huhuhuhuhuhuh! Hey,

Stewie, let's go get some nachos! huhuhuhuhuh!

Stewie: Yeah, cool! heheheheheheh! I've heard they taste great!

(Both were walking to Maxi Mart)

Brian: Uhhh, Stewie, they're less filling! huhuhuhuh!

Stewie: No, they taste great, you choad! heheheheheh!

Brian: Less filling, buttknocker!

Stewie: Don't call me buttknocker! heheheheheh! They taste great!

Brian: LESS FILLING! huhuhuhuh!

Stewie: TASTE GREAT! heheheheheh!

This lead into another fight. They ended up hitting, kicking, and

shouting 'taste great' 'less filling' at each other into the night. ( The

Stewie and Butthead 'closing theme' plays)

THE END


End file.
